


Fire Burns. A Lot.

by v4n_y4



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fitzroy Is Less Bitchy, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sir Fitzroy is Trans, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v4n_y4/pseuds/v4n_y4
Summary: Fitzroy heals from a bad wound, and Argo is there for him.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt & Snippers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Fire Burns. A Lot.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthurdenton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurdenton/gifts).



> This is only the second Trans Fitzroy fic on ao3 and the tag for platonic fitz and Argo didn’t even show up, it still throws me off how new this fandom is

Apparently, the cats were aware of if someone specific was in pain or not. Apparently, they’d try and comfort the person, nuzzling up against them, getting just the slightest bit smother-y. This was so apparent because (Sir) Fitzroy Maplecourt was swarmed by cats as soon as they noticed the bandages his forearm was wrapped in.

As it turns out, being swarmed by cats isn’t very comforting to somebody already averse to cats. Of course, 5 cats suddenly rubbing against anyone would be a bit off-putting to the person, but most people wouldn’t try to get the cats to leave them alone as quickly as possible. Which was what Fitzroy had been doing while Argo, who had been waiting for him to wake up, watched on.

“You, ah, alright there, Fitz? Ya took a pretty nasty hit back there,” said Argo, referencing the burn Fitzroy had received the previous evening. There was, of course, an explanation for the aforementioned burn. He’d been burned with a fireball, which had knocked him down to five hit points and burned both his right forearm and a notable section of his side.

Oh, it’d burned his side. And he had been binding. With a binder. Which covered his sides, which probably meant, fuck, his binder was burnt. By extension, that probably meant his binder wouldn’t be usable any more.

Argo’s voice cut through the silence, snapping Fitzroy out of his thoughts. “Fitzroy? Ya there? Everything alright? The cats left, did something happen?”

“Argo, how long have you been here for?”

“Since about a few hours before you woke up, why?”

“This is going to sound weird, but-”

“Most of what you say is weird, but go on?”

“Did you, by any chance, happen to notice if at any point my shirt was lifted? Or removed? Again, any point at all?”

“If they did I guess I, didn’t seem to notice? Sorry about that, shoulda gotten here sooner since you seem so concerned.”

Fitzroy didn’t respond to Argo’s words, his left hand flying to his chest, which he quickly patted down only to find that, as he had feared, his binder was gone. The change in his demeanor was instant and evident, despite his attempt to hide his grief.

Argo’s words came as soon as he noticed his roommate’s sadness. “Hey, hey, did something happen?”

He paused a bit before answering, deciding that efforts to hide would eventually fail one way or another. “My… good binder got burned up, so now it won’t be usable any more.”

“Your good— ah, that does seem like it’d be worrisome. Will you be able to replace it any time soon, do you think?” Argo’s tone had changed from confusion to realization, before landing on soft and somewhat comforting.

Fitzroy’s response was not the best news, but his dull tone made it sound worse than it was. “Maybe, it depends on a few variables, but likely not for another few weeks.”

“That’s a short enough time that, at the very least, people aren’t too likely to notice? Anything the Firbolg and I can help out with in the meantime?”

At some point during the pair’s conversation, Snippers had entered the room, and Fitzroy was now holding the magic crab in his (left) arm, similar to the way someone might absentmindedly pet a dog because they were feeling down.

Fitzroy, despite still feeling understandably down, tried to ignore it. “It’ll be. It’ll be fine, you don’t need to worry about me?”

“Well, uh, lemme know if I can help you out?”

Fitzroy’s laugh was soft, a sort of chuckle. “Sure, Argo. Sure.”

“Well, no need to get sarcastic on me!” said Argo, his voice fading as the scene dissolved.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do research for this that I never expected anyways crabs like to be held, apparently. But also yeah I loved writing this!!


End file.
